Switch mode power converters (e.g., direct current (DC) to DC power converters) convert an input voltage to an output voltage utilizing switching circuitry that is controlled by a switching signal having a switching frequency. Switch mode power converters that utilize a constant switching frequency induce tonal noise at the input voltage and output voltage. The noise of a constant rate switching converter occurs at the fundamental switching frequency and its harmonics. This tonal noise may be magnified during amplification. Such noise is undesirable because it may interfere with electronic devices supplying the input voltage and/or operating using the output voltage.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.